Remember When
by totaldramaturtletitan
Summary: "Do you remember this, Donnie?" "I-I'm not sure. Maybe? I don't know!" How can memory loss be fixed if the only one who knows how to treat it is the one affected by it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I'm starting a new story, and guess who it's based around? That's right, Donnie! That may or may not be because he's the only one I can write, but oh well...Anyway! While scrolling through fanfiction, I noticed lots of stories about someone going blind or getting sick, but none about memory loss, thus inspiring this! Title credit goes to transformers4eva-goreadherstories. So without further ado, the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The four brothers carefully entered the warehouse, weapons at the ready. Through the help of security cameras, they had learned off a bomb hidden here. Remembering the multiple traps they had been caught in before, the four were especially trepidatious today. Their heightened guard wasn't needed-they were met with an empty room.

"Okay guys, it doesn't look like anyone's here, but that doesn't mean we don't need to be quiet." Leo whispered, leading them into the center of the room. "Do we have any information about where the bomb is located?"

"No, but I could tell you where some Kraang are." Raph responded dryly, pointing towards the ceiling. Before Leo could look up, it was raining robots. As soon as they landed, they were up and fighting. The four went into battle, but Leo soon remembered the point of the mission.

"Donnie! Find the bomb and deactivate it!" Leo shouted, slamming the end of his katana into a Kraang. His answer was a yell of pain and shock as Donnie was thrown into a wall. Leo quickly took note of the situation and sighed. "Raph, go with Donnie! I don't know how well he'll be able to defend himself!" One complaint and one insulted shout later, the two had left, leaving Mikey and Leo to deal with the seemingly endless Kraang bots.

/-/-/-/-/

Raph wasn't needed to defend Donnie-they found the bomb without meeting a single enemy. It wasn't hard to do. The bomb had been sitting in the middle of a room, and once they were within range of it it made an obnoxious beeping sound.

"Well, they didn't try to hide the bomb very well." Donnie sat down, pulling out the necessary tools needed to deactivate the bomb. Raph stood at the doorway, sais at the ready. In silence, Donnie worked, the older shooting him impatient glances every few seconds. The beeping never slowed; rather, the speed seemed to increase rapidly, and the look of stress and concentration on the scientist's steadily worsened.

He held a wire cutter, carefully lining it up in the middle of twenty wires. Just as he made the cut, his hand shook, tearing the wire to the right. Instantly, Donnie realized what had happened, and before he could move, the bomb went off.

The explosion was small by most standards. It didn't even reach across the entire room. It was centered around the bomb and a five foot radius on either side of it. It wasn't until Raph had rolled away, hiding his face from the smoke, that he remembered who was directly in this area.

"Donnie!" He screamed, throwing himself across the room. His younger brother was slowly sitting up, bruised from the explosion but otherwise okay. Already, Raph could hear the footsteps of his brothers approaching, but he was too focused on making sure Donnie was okay.

He carefully examined his little brother the way he had done to them, looking for any serious injuries. Donnie only watched with a confusion playing on his face, and it wasn't until Leo and Mikey had sat next to him that he managed to talk.

"Donnie? You okay?" Leo asked, brushing ashes off his shoulder. Donnie looked at him and, brow furrowed, nodded.

"I-I think I'm fine, but...who am I? And who are you?"


	2. Questions

**I'm updating this! Yay! I have four stories I'm working on, I'm starting a new one soon, and I'm drowning in one shots. Maybe I should slow down...Nah! I suck at transitions, so let's continue!**

**Disclaimer: We're all lucky I don't own turtles.**

* * *

Donnie, if that's what his name was, watched the others as their eyes widened, mirroring the look of confusion he was sure he had. Judging by their reactions, he was supposed to remember them, and so he strained his brain, coming up with nothing. As though he wasn't there, the other three whispered frantically, glancing at him every so often.

He couldn't hear much, but he managed to get the essential gist of the conversation: They were going to take him back home, to someone named "Master Splinter", and see if they could get his memory back. As he waited for an answer to his previous questions, Donnie decided to study them. Hopefully that'd spark a memory.

They each wore a different mask: one orange, one blue, and one red. It was when he noticed this that Donnie realized he, too, was wearing a mask, but his was purple. The one in blue seemed to be in charge, as he was making the decisions. The crimson masked one kept giving Donnie a look filled with guilt and sorrow, and the smallest simply seemed concerned. The fact that they were humanoid turtles didn't seem of much importance, and Donnie suspected he was one, as well. But this did spark a new question.

"Um...are we brothers?" The three others jumped, and they have each other pained looks. The one in blue leaned down first, and with a sigh, he introduced himself.

"Yes. I'm the oldest. My name's Leonardo, but you call me Leo. That's Raphael, or Raph, and Michelangelo, or Mikey." He said, pointing to the red masked and orange masked turtles respectively. "And you are Donatello. We call you Donnie. You're between Raph and Mikey in age." Donnie nodded, carefully storing their names in his memory. This wasn't hard, seeing as his memory was nearly empty.

"Ok. And...are we skilled in Kung fu or something?" Leo gave him an almost patronizing look, but this look quickly faded into pity.

"We'll talk about that at home. But first, could you tell us Einstein's theory of relativity?" Donnie replied with a blank look, trying to give the name a face. "Can you tell us what temperature frost freezes at? The first 25 digits of pi? The name of the technology used in Metalhead?"

"No, I...should I be able to?" Donnie asked, growing more confused with each question. "Who's Metalhead? And what do you mean by his 'technology'?" Once again, they ignored his questions and went back to whispering.

"So I'm guessing you can't perform a simple kata using your Bo staff?" Leo asked, now acting slightly desperate. As soon as Donnie began to negatively answer, he cut him off. "Of course you can't! Come on, let's just get back to the lair and tell Sensei."

At this point, thousands of questions were flying through Donnie's head, but he chose to save them for later. But he took note of Leo's strained tone, and as he followed them out of the room, he said one thing.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to remember."


End file.
